Animated Atrocities 03/Transcript
Bubsy-What can possibly go wrong? Mr.Enter-Oh,I don't know.How about everything,Like every single thing possible.Today I brought you a real gem animated shit "The bubsy cartoon pilot" back in the late 80s and early 90s video game mascots began to jump on the sonic band wagon trying to create smart talking protagonists and nine times out of 10 they were horrible.Actually the only success story I could think of off the top of my head is gex and that's becuase his dialogue was written and acted by an actual comedian the worst of them all though had to be bubsy.Hed had four video games and one of them is often considered to be one of the worst games ever made but we're not here to talk about that after all that's what jontron is here for instead we're here to talk about the cartoon.Yes,Bubsy had a cartoon acutally it only had a pilot.Yes,this fascinating piece of shit was so bad that it didn't get picked up for an actual cartoon in the early 90s,when there was no quality control kids cartoons was before Cartoon Network's Cartoon Cartoons Mr.Enter:'''Yeah it's that bad,why is it so bad well for starters the cartoon never shuts the fuck up this is 22 minute cartoon and there is not one second of silence it doesn't take a moment to rest or breathe it's just constant noise and that wouldn't be so had if it wasn't for bubsy he's annoying voice '''Bubsy:Snap out of it mr backett case,It's me the prince of personality Bubsy Mr.Enter:His voice is nails on chalkboard grating and I know it is becuase they actually use the nails on chalkboard sound effects TWICE,now let's talk about the running joke 'Bubsy:'What can possibly go wrong x3 'Mr enter:'Do you know how many times that line is spoken throughout this twenty two mintues,TEN TIMES Captions:10 'Mr Enter:'They say it 10 times in 22 mintues that doesn't seem like a lot but it gets grating very fast and look the episode is even titled "What could possibly go wrong" that's not the only running joke that they abused in fact they've got like three jokes that they repeatedly use 20 times they clearly miss something about running jokes.It wasn't funny the first time chances are it's not going to be funny the 50th.You couldn't make it funny by building it up or changing the context otherwise it would get annoying very quickly,let's begin shall we 'Bubsy:'What can possibly go wrong? 'Mr Enter:'The title sequence shows us where we're in for quite clearly animation on speed that never shuts the fuck up when bubsy is talking there are sound effects in the background if you don't have aspirin nearby you may want to break them out you'll need them by the time that this is over.The episode begins with bubsy waking up his pet Arnold the Armadillo and enter running joke number two this armadillo is extremely afraid of getting run over by a truck and yes this is played for laughs 'News Man:'And last year over 10,000 armadillos were run over by trucks in the state of Texas alone for many of the poor little fellows,this is the last sound they will ever hear 'Arnold:'Aaahhh a truck 'Mr Enter:'It's not funny you sick fuck,so you want to know how annoying bubsy voice is? Paulson, why you do this to me? Yes,Bubsy is voiced by Rob Paulson, best known for voicing raphael in TMNT(1987), and Yakko in Animaniacs 'Bubsy:'Don't worry your my sidekick,oh please do you really have to do that every single morning 'Mr Enter:'Imagine that for 22 mintues,the plot rings the doorbell Bubsy's nice and nephew come over to celebrate their birthday Category:Animated Atrocities